The long term objective of this research is to reduce the epidemic of child obesity that is afflicting U.S. society. Obese children who engage in vigorous exercise programs show beneficial effects on total body percent fat (percent BF) and visceral adipose tissue (VAT); however, little is known about how to prevent accretion of total body or visceral adiposity in high risk youths, such as African-American (AA) females. The primary aim is to test the hypothesis that a one year afternoon exercise program will reduce accretion of general and visceral adiposity in AA girls. The design will involve randomization of AA girls, eight to 10 years of age (n=200) into intervention or control groups. After one year, the groups will be compared to test the primary hypothesis. Then the girls will switch group assignments for the next year. The pattern of data over the three time points will show what happens over a two year period in which the youths are, or are not, involved in the exercise program. The measurements will include: (1) percent BF with dual-energy x-ray absorptiometry; (2) VAT with magnetic resonance imaging; (3) CV fitness with a multi-stage treadmill test; (4) CVD risk factors (i.e., the ratio of total to high density lipoprotein cholesterol, insulin, systolic blood pressure, and fibrinogen); (5) free-living exercise and diet; (6) psychosocial variables (i.e., self-efficacy and self-concept); C7) sexual maturation; (8) anthropometric measures. The exercise program will be implemented in neighborhood schools for 90 minutes each weekday afternoon. Transportation will be provided if needed. Sessions will include motor skill instruction and aerobic exercises. The investigators state that this project has important health implications for two reasons, as follow. (1) They state that there is a dearth of information concerning the effects of exercise interventions in school and community settings. (2) They further state that if this project shows that an afternoon exercise program reduces accretion of general and visceral adiposity and has a favorable impact on fitness and health in a population that is at high risk of obesity, then schools may be encouraged to implement similar interventions to prevent juvenile obesity and associated health problems.